The Boys' Day
by ElusiveEvan
Summary: HarryColinGinny, MMF threesome, slashhet. Ginny decides Colin and Harry need a day all to themselves, and aims to make it a good one, but in the end, boys will be boys.


Disclaimer: I don't own hp

* * *

Ginny decided that they needed quality time. Not Harry and Ginny, but Harry and Colin. After their nice night setting out on the balcony the night before, Harry agreed. Colin and he had the least time together. This was Monday, so they didn't have much time. Harry stumbled down the steps and hit the bottom of the steps. Colin was awaiting him, and Ginny was sleeping in, because she swore up and down today would be all about Colin and Harry and she'd not have anything to do with it until that night.

What she was doing that night neither of them knew. It worried Harry, really. There would be two hours before breakfast would open, and no one would be awake. He had a surprise hidden wrapped in the invisibility cloak in his arm. The cloak had taken effect when it had something—that surprise—hidden in it, and thus it looked like he was holding his hands out pointlessly. "Let's go outside," he whispered. Colin jumped and turned around. Harry merely unwrapped the Firebolt from the invisibility cloak. "Let's fly, together."

---

The feeling of Colin's hands at his waist awoke something in Harry, and he turned to kiss the boy on the cheek. "Let's go, Col." He mounted his broom and felt the shuttle shift of weight as Colin got on behind him. Colin once more wrapped his arms around Harry's waist, this time to keep himself steady. Harry felt Colin's chin on his shoulder, and his breath on his neck. This made him want to put them down on the ground and snog the boy senseless, but instead he kept his promise and took them up.

"You always fly so much better than me," Colin said a moment later as Harry dipped down, leaving their feet to skim the ground and then shot up at a very steep angle. There was only calm after that, as they flew higher above the school than Colin had ever before been. Harry took him out over the forest and over Hogsmeade, before turning back and flying toward the school. Colin's laughter during their flying had been music to Harry's ears, and though they were back on the ground, he was hoping to see the boy's smile a few more minutes before they rushed back to the common room.

Harry came to a landing on the balcony of the North Tower and dismounted quickly. Before Colin could dismount himself, Harry reached up and pulled the boy from the mount, into his arms. Colin's weight was against his chest as he leaned back against a wall, holding the boy. A tight hug was shared as Harry marvelled at the feelings within him. Before this summer, he wouldn't have believed he could possibly feel anything for another male. Heck, he wouldn't have believed he could be feeling anything this great no matter who he was with.

He gave into the urge and captured Colin's lips in a soft kiss. Ginny was right, they'd needed this. Badly.

-----

When he and Colin were both dragged by Ginny out of the Great Hall before they could eat dinner, both were careful to look surprised. In truth, they had guessed during one of their few moments of togetherness during the day what was going to happen. Ginny led them almost silently down into the kitchens, and sat them down at a small table. The house elves were working on the other side of a door, cooking more food to keep the school in supply. To their good luck, the table they were seated at was equipped with a pair of meals as well, and not even the food the school was having, this was much smaller and not the same things. With the addition of a pair of candles to the table, Ginny had changed the atmosphere of the room.

"You're not joining us?"

"Nope," Ginny said. "Today is all about you two, after all." The redhead winked and turned to leave.

"Thank you Gin, you're great," Harry said.

"I'll see you two in the common room, I'm going to sit around the Room of Requirement for a bit."

"Later, love."

There was a brief moment where Harry and Colin exchanged rather uncomfortable looks, and then each burst out in laughter. "Well, this is _romantic._"

"Come on, seriously, it is a little," Colin replied. "I like being this close to you all alone." Harry gulped subconsciously as he felt Colin's hand on his leg. They ate in silence as Harry stroked Colin's hand and the sound of house elves working rang out from the room beside them.

"You're right, this is nice," Harry replied after a few minutes. "We're going to have to do something for her, soon."

"Tomorrow," Colin replied.

"We're the luckiest guys alive, you realize that?"

"Yeah," Colin agreed, and then leaned forward, placing his lips on Harry's and his tie in his pudding. Harry smiled broadly during the kiss, but tried not to laugh as Colin had yet to notice it. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I just, nothing." He kissed the boy back. "I'm lucky to have you two."

* * *

A/n: R and R, let me see... this is set day after Brown. I loved it. Written for prompt 84. He for the LJ fanfic 100 challenge 


End file.
